My Pain
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: Yami and Yugi, Marik and Malik, Bakura and Ryou, Seto and Jou. All about their relationships. Yaoi, rated M for reason.
1. Yami and Yugi

Yugi POV

I opened the door to my apartment and threw my keys into the bowl by the door.

"Yami! I'm home!" I walked in the living room to see no Yami. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. I wandered through the apartment, checking each room before I finally opened our bedroom door.

I walked in to see him laying in the middle of our bed, the silk sheets almost, but not quite, covering his lovely body from my view.

One leg was covered, the other bare, as he sprawled out. It was a sexy sight. I watched as he shifted his hips, trying to find a more comfortable position in his sleep. The sheet slipped just a little more, and I'm assuming it brushed his cock, as a small moan left his lips.

I smiled and quickly stripped myself of clothes before crawling on the bed. He didn't stir when I gently kissed the arch of his foot on the bare leg. However, he moaned as I worked my way up his leg, moving as though he was trying to escape, but at the same time, didn't wish to.

I pushed the sheet away from his other leg, and repositioning myself at the foot of the bed, started kissing, licking and nibbling my way up that leg.

I kissed his inner thighs before looking up to see his violet eyes open and staring at me. "Hello, Master. It's not like you to nap. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, Yugi, I'm fine. I was just tired, that's all." he said as he reached down and ran his hands through my hair.

"Mmm, that's good, I guess." I ran my tongue over his hip bones. "So, does that mean…"

"Yes, Yugi. It's fine. In fact, I want it, I haven't had you in three weeks. It was so hard. I missed you so much." Yami said and jumped slightly as I kissed, and maybe bit a little, up his stomach and chest.

I laughed softly and flicked my tongue over his left nipple.

I glanced up just in time to see his mouth fall open and a small gasp escape him.

"Yugi! Fuck," the words rolled from his mouth as his hands ran into my hair and fisted tightly. "Oh, God, Yugi!"

I chuckled at him around his left nipple before I gently bit him.

'Yugi, I grow tired of this teasing.' that was all the warning I got before I was flipped onto my back with Yami straddling my hips. A very naked Yami.

'Yami, please, I'm ready. I've been ready.' my voice, even through our Bond link was shaking with need.

'Did you follow my rules while I was away from you?' his eyes held a dark need, one I had been fulfilling for years now.

I pushed images of lonely nights into his mind, me laying in the bed with the silk sheets rubbing against my hard cock while I did nothing but lay there restlessly, waiting for my lover to come home.

"Good Slave." his voice was dark, but his mind was filled with temptations that surpassed anything that I could hear.

_I knew that he was violent in bed, I love that about him, but some of the things I'm seeing this time are bordering on BDSM. _

'Yami, you know I'm not into that.' I said into the link when a picture of me chained again the wall in the bedroom while he whipped me came to the forefront of his mind.

'I know that. Just because it's in my mind, doesn't mean that I wish to do it.' he gently ran his hand up and down my sides before climbing off my body and opening the nightstand to grab the lube that was always there.

He forced my legs open and settled between them, my hips cradling his.

He kissed me gently while his right hand ran over my thigh, his left arm supporting him. His tongue brushed my lips before being thrust inside to dominate me in an almost non-existent fight. _I'll never be able to dominate him, it's not in my nature._

I was starting to think that he would just continue to kiss me the whole day when he broke the kiss and sat up.

'I can't wait.' he said as he squeezed the lube onto three of his fingers. The lube landed on the bed beside us when he threw it and then grasped my cock in that hand while the lubed fingers went to entrance.

I felt one finger slid in while he ran his thumb over my weeping slit. "Ahh… Yami, please…"

"Please what, Love? What do you want?"

I lost the ability to talk when he pushed in all three fingers at once and hit my prostate. Instead, I opened the Bond link and pushed as many images of us in various poses of fucking as I could as he continued to press his fingers into me.

He growled as he leant down and sank his fangs into my neck. 'Are you sure you're ready? I can't wait for you to adjust to my cock. I can't do it. I need you too much. I followed the same rules I gave you while I was gone.'

Even his voice within my mind was deep and filled with growls as his fingers left my entrance and his hand was removed from stroking my cock.

I was too lost in the aftershocks of pleasure still vibrating through my body to pay too much attention to what he was doing but I did feel it when he lined himself up to my entrance.

'Yugi, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please.'

I heard him but I was too busy screaming in ecstasy as he thrust in to the hilt and slammed into my prostate to really understand what he has said.

He quickly set a hard, punishing pace that had me arching off the bed toward him. His left arm was still supporting him as his right hand wrapped my leg around his waist to deepen his thrusts.

I raked my nails down his back, encouraging him to pound harder and faster.

I was just starting to feel the warm burning turn to fire when my phone started to go off.

**We are young and we are strong**

**Through strength in self we become**

**Something more than they can be**

**I raise my heart and sing!**

**That I wont believe this lie**

**When all there's something more inside**

**When darkness is all you see**

**This is our Sweet Blasphemy.**

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I yelled as I felt everything slid away from my grasp. "No…"

Yami had stop when the ring tone started to stare at the offending piece of technology. "We're not done." he stated right before he picked up right where he left off, throwing me back into a world of pleasure.

I gasped and grabbed his shoulders as he began the same punishing pace, the same hard and deep thrusts that soon threw me over the edge. I came hard, cum covering my chest and stomach along with Yami's.

I felt myself become tighter, felt Yami thrust back in, felt him explode into me when it became too much for him. "Don't leave me alone. Ever again, I missed you so much." I said as I pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Mmm, never." he rolled over to lay next to me, pulling out in the process. "I love you, Yugi."

'Love you too, Yami.' I rolled away from him and felt him press against my back.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I quickly remembered everything that happened the day before. <em>Yami's home! <em>

'Yami, my darling Master.'

"Yes, Yugi, I'm home. In fact, I'm right next to you in bed." he said with mirth in his voice. I rolled and looked at him, a bright smile on my face.

He reached over my head and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. "Here, I sent one for you after you got that damn message."

I took it and looked at it and then saw that there had been a message sent last night, right about the time that we had just had sex for the sixth time, in the kitchen when Yami had finished cooking dinner.

**I'm sorry to hear that… not the last part. That's good. By the way, I'm killing you tomorrow… you interrupted me… you fucker! -Yugi**

"It's shocking how much you can sound like me over text when you want to." I grinned up at him.

"Thanks, Yugi, I try." he grinned too before kissing me. "Come on, lets shower, then we can head to the park to meet up with the others."

I nodded and rolled out of bed after him.

* * *

><p>(Part two)<p>

Yami POV

_I watched as Yugi once again cried out in pleasure as the riding crop hit his inner thighs._

_The laughter bubbled up inside my chest. _

"_Yugi, I want you… I want you to submit to me." My voice echoed in the dark room._

_He moaned in answer. I laughed again, rolling him onto this stomach and spreading his legs wide. _

_Joy poured through me as I saw the bruises on his hips, in the shape of my fingers and thumbs. _

_He was stretched already, when that had happened, I had no clue, nor did I care._

_I grabbed him by the hips, pressing on the bruises hard, and thrust in quickly, slamming home only to pull out and slam in again. _

_He was screaming, and I didn't care what was the cause. he was becoming slicker by the thrust and I looked down to see blood on my cock. I thrust harder, heard him cry out, and lent down to sink my fangs into his neck._

_His sweet blood flowed into me as I pounded him into the tabletop._

I jerked up right in bed and looked over to see Yugi staring at me.

"Yami, as kinky as that was, you can't whip me. Nor may you fuck me until I bleed." Yugi said as he got out of bed and walked out of the room.

'Fuck, Yugi, I'm sorry. you know I can't help what I dream of.' I fell back onto the pillows. 'Yugi…'

No answer, not even a picture of him doing something, like shaking his head no or a sad expression on his face. _Damn._

I gave up trying to reach him, he was holding the Bond closed to me, which really pissed me off.

"Whatever Yugi! I'm going to sleep!" I yelled from the bed, knowing that he would hear me wherever he was in the house.

I fell back into sleep in no time at all.

_The room was dark, all except for one candle. _

_The light spilled onto the bed, casting a shadow on most of it but lighting a small part. Just enough for me to see my Yugi sprawled out in a pool of blood and semen. _

"_Yugi?" There was no answer. I walked up and shook his shoulder lightly, nothing. _

_I sat down on the floor and looked up at the bed where his hand was hanging down over the side._

I was shaken awake by Yugi who was leaned over the bed next to me.

"I'm here, don't worry." I nodded, pulling the blankets back for him to crawl in next to my now cold body. He was warm and I loved it about him as I curled around him to keep him safe.

* * *

><p>I was on my back the next time I woke up. I opened my eyes to see Yugi sitting on my hips, moaning as he impaled himself on my cock.<p>

"Yugi, gods!" I ran my hands up from his hips to his chest, admiring the way his skin moved over his muscles as he worked over me.

He had has hands resting against my chest, using that as leverage to continue riding me hard and fast. I didn't try to touch him to guide him in his strokes or even to control him in anyway. I let it be his way, I let him have the power and the control for this moment in time.

I laid back and watched him, loving every minute of it.

The way he was moving, as if he was trying to find just the right angle told me that my cock was just grazing his prostate, not giving him what he wanted.

I sat up with him still in my lap before I tipped him back onto the bed, coming into the dominate position.

Pulling back, I quickly thrust back in, hitting his prostate head on as he released a scream.

* * *

><p>Yugi POV<p>

_I was on my back and Yugi was sitting on my hips, moaning as he impaled himself on my cock._

_"Gods, Yugi!" I ran my hands up from hips to his chest, admiring the way his skin moved over his body as he worked over me. "Yugi, I thought you... Oh gods... you were mad at me... Ah." _

_He dropped himself down onto my cock, holding himself there while looking down at me with (eye color) eyes. "I am." He reached to the side where I couldn't see and slowly pulled his hand back into my view. In his sweet hand, which had pleasured me many times in the past three years, held mine in friendship and in comfort, now held a very wicked looking dagger. _

_He smiled down at me for a moment. "I love you." Then he drove the dagger into my chest where it hit my heart. He twisted as he pulled it from my body. _

_The last thing I saw as my vision faded his smiling face as he licked the blood from the blade._

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily as the nightmare replayed itself in my mind. I threw the Bond open on my side and started to push on Yugi's walls while throwing the nightmare at him.

"Yami, stop it!" I continued to push anyway, hoping to get through and show him.

His walls started to crack and I felt his emotions started to seep into my mind. Fear, angry... lust.

'Yugi, stop hiding from me.'

"I'm not hiding." He said from the doorway of the bedroom. "I just don't want you running around in my head."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pushed myself up. I walked over to him, the sheet falling from my body, leaving me bare to his eyes. I reached out to him as I stood in front of him, watching as he took a step away from me

* * *

><p>Yugi POV<p>

I watched as hurt filled his eyes when I moved back a step. I could feel it through the Bond he was trying to open with me. I knew that if he touched me, he could force it open without me being able to stand up to it. Simply because he is my Master and he will always have power over me.

"Yugi… my Heart, please. Don't run from me." He held his hand out to me, waiting for me to take it or walk away from him. I could feel his fear of the second happening through the partially open Bond.

I looked at him, watching his body language, trying to find something I knew, at least on the inside, he wasn't likely to do. I must have stared at him for three minutes in silence, just watching him, before I finally smiled at him and reached for his hand. The Bond fall open, walls breaking, as our skin touched.

'Never, love, never will I leave you to face this world alone.' I smiled up at him before standing on my tip-toes to kiss his mouth lightly.


	2. Marik and Malik

A/N: So, I didn't really change anything in this chapter.

Please R&R.

* * *

><p>The apartment was quiet and I hated it. But I knew it was all my own doing. Well, the reason it was like this was because I just couldn't take the way he was always there, demanding my time and love, trying to control me and every part of my life. So, it was both our doing.<p>

I was sitting on my couch, staring at the TV, not that it was on, or even plugged into power or cable. I didn't watch TV anymore. It was a waste of time. Instead, I sat on the couch and thought about Marik. Or I'd call Yugi, Ryou or Jou to see if they knew how he'd been or if they knew where that had been holding him. I had stopped asking where he was when they always refused to answer it.

We'd completed the Bonds last year but I left him about six months ago. He was starting to control me too much. He wanted to know where I was every minute of the day and if I forgot to tell him where I had went, we had fights. And I mean fights, like we would throw things, punches included, and yell at each other into the early hours.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and moved away from him. I broke up with him, even though it almost killed me to do it. I did it in person, choking on the words the whole time.

"Marik, I-I can't do this anymore… we have to break up."

He didn't protest, or even talk. He just nodded his head and walked away from me, towards Yami, Bakura and Seto. He talked to them for a few minutes before Seto nodded to him and grabbed his arm, leading him away.

I didn't know what was going on but I didn't have a chance to ask before Jou came up to me and took my hand.

He took me to my new apartment, that was bare for the most part because I hadn't allowed myself to take anything from the apartment that we had shared. He sat down on the couch and pulled me down next to him.

"Malik, I want to understand why you just did what you did. I know you aren't the kind of person to play with people like that. I'm worried. About both of you." he looked at me, even though I was still pretty shocked at what I had just done to my life, and my lover's. "Why? What caused this to happen?"

I stared at the floor for a few minutes before looking up at Jou's concerned face. "He was trying to control me. Every moment of my life for the past six months has been how he wants me to live it. He has to know where I am, what I'm doing and who I'm with. And if he didn't know something, we would fight about it. How did you think I got the bruises? Most of them were from falling but the falling was caused by him. He didn't like not knowing. We would fight and fight long and loud. We'd yell and throw things and hit each other." I was starting to cry just thinking about all the bad things we did to one other. "I don't want that, Jou. I want what you and Seto have. Bakura and Ryou get along better then me and Marik."

Jou scooted forward and pulled me into a tight hug. "It's okay, Seto, Yami and Bakura are going to help him. And Yugi, Ryou and I will help you, okay?"

I nodded into his chest where I was hiding at the moment. "Can I came stay with you and Seto? Just for a little while. I don't think I can be alone tonight."

"Not with me, no. Marik is staying with us until you're ready to try this again, I can't tell you which house we'll be at with him but we'll have him. I'm sure Ryou and Bakura would love to have you over, let's give them a call, yeah?"

* * *

><p>I ended up staying with them for a few days, Ryou wanting to watch me to make sure I didn't do anything that would hurt Marik too in the long run. As it is, I have to call Ryou every night and tell him how the day went and what I did and how I handled everything. It seemed as though Seto and the others had been able to block the Bonds because I could no longer reach for Marik's mind and I didn't feel him in mine.<p>

As time went on, Marik floated away to the back of my mind until today.

I had just walked in my bedroom when I was suddenly falling to the floor in pain. I cried out and curled in on myself, trying to make myself as small as possible. I didn't understand what was happening but it finally stopped after what felt like forever as my body convulsed and my mind was taken over with enough blackness to thrust me towards the edge of consciousness.

Even after it was over, I just laid there, not wanting to move in case it started again. I had just given into the thought that I may as well just stay there for the night when my cell phone started to ring in my pocket.

I rolled onto my back and gently moved, testing to make sure it wouldn't come back before pulling the phone out and reading the caller ID, Ryou.

"Hello?"

"Malik? Thank god! Are you okay? his voice was worried.

"Umm, yeah, for the most part. I just fell down walking into my room and laid here for what felt like forever in pain. Do you know what that was about?"

"Sadly, yes. It was Marik. I don't want to explain over the phone so me and Bakura are coming to get you. We'll be there soon, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Just open the front door with the key I gave you. I'm not moving until you get here."

"Good idea. Stay there, we'll be about ten minutes." and then the phone line went died.

I must have dozed off in those few short minutes because the next thing I felt was someone picking me up. I opened my eyes a little to see Bakura's face.

"'Kura? What's going on?" I was sleepy and I didn't realize at the time that I had used the one nickname that he hated but I don't think he cared right then.

"Malik, we're going to Seto's Mansion. Marik has been staying there for the past six months and has been fine up until now. Something happened tonight but even we don't know what. Seto and Jou won't tell us. They just said to get you and bring you to the there." Ryou said softly as he closed and locked the door to my apartment behind us.

* * *

><p>And that's where I am now, sitting in Jou's room while Yugi, Ryou and him talk about something in hushed whispers. I knew it was about me and Marik but I couldn't tell what they were saying.<p>

Finally, Jou nodded his head sadly and started to walk over to me when the door opened and their Masters came in. Bakura hugged his Slaves while Seto closed the door and leaned against the wall next to them. He looked concerned. And that worried me because it took a lot to concern the seemly emotionless CEO.

"Malik, I'm sorry about this but…" Jou shook his head and looked back at Seto. He just walked toward him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I-I don't really know how to say this… I'm sorry. I know that I said we would wait until you're ready to try a relationship with him again but we can't wait anymore. We were pushing it three months ago because we knew you needed more time. But that time is no longer there."

I watched as his hands came up and gripped Seto's arms where they crossed over this chest. Jou turned his head and looked into Seto's eyes. Jou just shook his head and Seto looked back at me with sad eyes.

"Malik, he's dying without you by his side."

I sat on the bed, not sure what to do. I looked away from Seto and Jou, my eyes falling to my hands where they lay in my lap. I kind of felt Ryou sit down next to me and heard him talking to me but I didn't understand the sounds that were coming from his mouth.

He finally shook me by my shoulder. "Malik!"

"Yeah, I'm…" I lapsed into silence, knowing that I wasn't fine, like I was going to say. "Jou, I want… I want to see him."

I looked back at Jou and Seto, watching them. "Okay, Malik." Jou said softly as he removed Seto's arms from around himself.

He walked toward me slowly, waiting to see if I protested having someone close to me. _Jou, I could care less who is next to me at this point in time. Just please, take me to my love. I can't be away from him anymore. _He grabbed my hand in his and gently pulled me to my feet.

Yugi opened the door to the room and held it as Jou and I walked out, followed closely by the others.

We went downstairs, walking down a hallway only to go back upstairs. I looked over at Seto, questioning him with my eyes.

"The rooms we have Marik in are soundproof and totally cut off from the rest of the house, except these stairs. There are five locked doors between him and this staircase. He doesn't even know he's in the Mansion right now. We brought him here after you left him, took him to the medical room here and knocked him out. Then we took him up to this room." We had reached the first door and Seto pulled a key ring from his pants pocket. "He hasn't seen anything of the outside world for six months. His rooms have no windows, there is one heavy steal door that leads out and he knows not to touch it. "

While he had been explaining this to me, we had finally made it to the last door. Seto put the keys away and entered the key code to open this door.

"Malik," Jou's soft voice caught my attention. "He isn't… well, he isn't awake. He hasn't really been awake in three months."

I nodded and watched as the door opened. We all walked in, Jou and Seto leading me to another door, this one already open a crack. The others sat down on the sofa in the living room.

Seto pushed it open more and looked inside before moving out of Jou's and my way to let us in. Yami looked up towards the door, stood and, after nodding to us, left the room.

Jou took me to the bedside and let my hand go.

I stared down at the man resting on the bed. He was nothing like the man I had been fighting with. In the six month time that I hadn't seen him, he had lost weight and looked sick and ashen even with his Egyptian coloring.

I sat down on the bed and quickly grabbed his hand from the bedspread. I saw Jou sit down next to the bed on the chair there while Seto closed the door so it was once again cracked open. However, he stayed by the door.

"When he first got here, he didn't move from the bed for three weeks. Seto and I were the main caregivers during his stay here. Seto always has to be here or one of the other Masters when Yugi, Ryou, you or myself are in here. Seto doesn't know if having a Slave alone in the room with him would wake him up and he doesn't what to chance one of us being hurt. Anyway, he let me feed him, which tells you how much he changed without you." I looked at him but quickly looked back at Marik when he groaned in his sleep, if that's what it could be called. 'Malik…'

"He's sleeping, right?" I asked as I turned to glance at Seto before gently soothing Marik when he got restless.

"In a sense, yes. He is heavily sedated at this point in time. We let him come up once a week just to break it and allow his body time to move on it's own. That's what was going on a little bit ago, when you felt that pain. We were waking him up when his body started to shut down rapidly. We gave a quick dose to knock him back out and stabilized him enough to get you here." He walked away from the door and came to stand on the other side of the bed. "We want to wake him up again, but we want you here. I think that if you're here, his body and mind will sense it and allow him to come out of the sleep without shutting down."

I nodded and watch closely as his eyes fluttered open. "Umm, should he be waking up?" I asked when his eyes opened and stayed open, staring at me.

"No… he should still be sleeping but at this point in time, I'm just glad he's still alive."

"Kaiba, shut the fuck up." Marik said softly, never looking away from me. "Malik…"

I reached my hand, the one not holding his, up to his face and tenderly caressed his cheek. 'Oh, my love, how I've missed you.'

'I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you. I was always so afraid that I'd lose you… and I did but it was caused by my fear and my need to control you so I wouldn't lose you.' He pulled his hand from mine and started to try to sit up.

"Marik, you almost died a few hours ago, maybe you should just lay there." Seto said but finally gave up and helped him sit back against the headboard. "Happy now?"

Marik nodded before reaching his hand out to me. I rolled my eyes but scooted closer to him.

"Seto, come on, I really doubt the Marik could, or would, hurt Malik." Jou said as he stood and started to walk out the door, his lover following like a little puppy.

"I'll leave the door cracked, yell if something happens."

He waited until the door closed for the most part and the foot steps faded before he grabbed me and pulled lightly on me. I got the message and moved around gently until I was in his lap, head laying on his chest while his arms wrapped around me. 'I don't want to hurt you any more. I never did in the first place. Please, Malik… My Heart, please… forgive me. I don't think I can continue to live without you. Please.' He buried his face into the back of my neck, breathing in my hair all the while whispering "please" into my skin over and over.

'If I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't be sitting in your lap, Marik.' I laughed at him, pushing his head up and looking at his face. "Marik, you're being silly."

He stared at me for a moment before smiling. "If you say so, love." He cupped my cheek in one hand, his other hand running over my back soothing. He leaned closer to me, looking from my lips to my eyes.

I grinned before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"How cute… now stop." I pulled away from Marik's lips to see Bakura standing in the doorway, smirking, with Ryou pulling on his arm.

"Dammit, 'Kura, why couldn't you just leave them alone. I'm sorry, Malik. Seto wants to talk to you both but it could have waited… If 'Kura wasn't as impatient as a small child." he grinned at his Master as he said this.

Then he blushed. "Bakura! I can't believe you brought that up!"

"Hush, my Love." Bakura wrapped his arms around his scandalized lover while grinning at me and Marik. "I'll have Seto come and talk to you."

He pulled Ryou out of the room and then I heard the big front door to the suit close before Seto walked in.

"Marik, I'm going to keep you here for another week." Marik opened his mouth to protest but Seto just continued to talk. "You've lost too much weight, I don't want to send you home only to have to bring you back in three days when you pass out. I know that Malik could take care of you but I can do it better, only in this sense."

Marik just nodded before hiding his face in my hair again. I smiled and cuddled closer to him.

'I missed you, please don't leave me. I can't be alone again, my Heart. I don't want to be in that pain again.' He kissed down the back of my neck as he said this into my mind.

'I wouldn't. I can't live without you by my side. I will continue to be your Heart for as long as you want me.' I grabbed his face and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you, Seto, Jou. Thank you for everything that you have done for me and Marik."

They nodded and left the room, closing the door fully this time.

'My Heart,' his voice was deep in my mind before he spoke aloud. "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2!<p>

~Two months later~

"I just want to know why you didn't answer your phone when I called you earlier!" Marik yelled from the living room into the kitchen where I was cooking dinner.

'Marik, please, I don't want to fight with you. I forgot to charge it last night. You had me really busy. I'm sorry. Please stop yelling… please.' I could hear my voice waver with fear and apology as I sat down at the table in the kitchen with my head between my hands.

I could feel him standing behind me and that just made my fear more intense.

XXX

Marik POV

The murderous intent that rolled off me slowed to a stop as I looked down at my lover, cowering in fear of me.

I sighed and dropped down into the chair next to him at the small table.

'My Heart, please, forgive me. I didn't mean it. I forgot myself.' As I spoke into his mind I watched as the shudders of fear slowly stopped and he picked himself up from the chair. He shut off everything in the kitchen, lights too, and left the room.

I heard him walk up the stairs and close the bedroom door behind him.

'I'm going to bed, Marik, when you feel that you can be yourself again, please, feel free to join me.' his voice was a haunting whisper of silk in my mind.

'I've done it again, haven't I? I've hurt you… Caused you to leave your pain once again.' If he heard me, and I know he did, he ignored me, but still send me an image of him nodding his head at me, a sad expression on his face.

I sat at the table and slowly just let the darkness hold me as my mind was flooded with thoughts of my Heart.

My phone buzzed from its place on the table. Bakura.

"Yeah," I answered tightly.

"Ryou just got a message from Malik. It said that you guys are fighting." I could hear Ryou talking softly in the background. "Do you need a place to stay tonight or does Malik?" 

"No. We'll be fine. I was just being stupid again."

"Okay, well, if you need anything, call someone."

"I will. Tell Ryou thanks and good night."

"Yeah, okay. Night, Marik."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Malik POV<p>

I laid in bed for about an hour after sending the message to Ryou before the door opened and Marik walked in.

'I'm sorry.' his low, husky voice filled my mind as he walked around the room, slowly getting ready for bed.

_He's trying, I know that. That's the first time since we got back together that he yelled like that. _

"I am trying, I swear to you I am. But it's hard to just turn back years of really bad habits." he said as he slid into bed next to me, cuddling close to me. "My Heart, please, believe me. I'm sorry."

I turned to face him, hugging him close as I buried my face in his chest. "I know, I forgive you."

His arms slid around me and held me close to his body. He leaned down, placing a tender kiss on my hair as my hands worked their way up his back and into his crazy hair.

I tilted my head up as I pulled his down and slowly touched my lips to his. I didn't have wait long for a response from him. He quickly took over the kiss, rolling us over so I was on my back with him looming over me as he thrust his tongue into my mouth.

He wasted no time in running his right hand down my body to my hips, pinning them to the bed as he ground his cock into mine.

"Marik! Oh god. Please." My arms were making their way down to our cocks when his right hand grabbed them quickly, pulling them up above my head where he held them in place with his left hand.

* * *

><p>Marik POV<p>

I smirked into the kiss when Malik moaned as my right hand wrapped around his cock, stroking strongly before moving it down to tease his entrance lightly.

He gasped, breaking the kiss, and pushed down, trying to impale himself on my finger. I laughed at him softly, removing my hands from his wrists slowly. "Don't move those hands until I say so. Understand?" He nodded and I smiled. "Good boy."

I kissed him once more on the lips, moving down to his throat, biting and licking my way down his chest and stomach.

* * *

><p>Malik POV<p>

My hands were wrapped around the headboard, which was a heavy wood that had metal bars running through the holes of the wood. We had gotten it for this reason, so I had something to hold on to while he took my body as his own.

My mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he licked the head of my cock before blowing cool air over it causing my whole body to clench.

He played with my cock for awhile, then seemed to bore of it and moved down, passed my sac to my entrance. I froze, not really knowing what he was doing. He had never done this before.

'Marik, I-I… what are you doin-' I was cut off when he thrust his tongue into me. 'Oh…'

He fucked me for what felt like hours with his tongue. He stopped for a moment, I wasn't sure why until I felt his slick finger slide into me.

He pulled it out and slipped in again but with two this time. I grabbed the bars harder, thrusting my hips down on his fingers, trying to get them in deeper so that he could hit my spot.

'Marik, please, I don't want to play anymore. I need more then this! Please!' my voice broke, even in Bond as he thrust in a third finger, just grazing my prostate.

I watched, never touching, as he moved to loom over me once more, lining his cock up with my entrance.

'Touch me.' The voice of the devil himself entered my mind as he thrust wholly into me, to the hilt.

* * *

><p>Marik POV<p>

He screamed, his hips pushing against me, searching for a deeper penetration. My command was forgotten for the moment as I grabbed his right thigh and pushed it up toward his chest, followed closely by his left leg, allowing my thrusts to pound into him without him having to work as much.

He moaned my name, chanting it at one point as I continued to pound him into the bed below him.

He finally let the bar go and grabbed my shoulders, digging his nails into the skin, drawing blood.

I looked down at his face, loving the way his mouth was opened in a silent scream as my cock hit his prostate over and over.

My fingers ghosted over the head of his cock, lightly grazing the weeping slit.

* * *

><p>Malik POV<p>

That one little touch sent me over the edge. My body tightened as my mind exploded with colors and the pleasure from both Marik and I.

I felt Marik cum inside of me, felt the heat spread through my body as my orgasm faded and I fell back to earth slowly.

I sighed as my legs were released and Marik pulled out. He rolled to the side, cuddling close to me as he fought with the blankets with one hand, growling the whole time.

I was laughing by the time he won the fight and covered us both.

'It's good to hear you laugh again, my Heart.' he said sleepily as he tucked me closer to his body.

'It's just 'cause you're so damn funny.' I said laughingly into his mind.

He bit my shoulder hard, licking at the blood that welled up. "Imp. Go to sleep."

'Yes, Master.'

He laughed softly before pulling the covers over our heads and snuggling close to my back.

'I missed you at night. Please don't leave anymore.'

'Never.' I yawned, turning to face him and bury my head in his chest. I fell asleep to him rubbing my back, tracing patterns on my skin.


	3. Bakura and Ryou

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

I slammed my phone down onto my desk and almost slapped myself in the head. _I can't believe this… _I grabbed the phone from the table and shoved it in my pocket. _Fuck, Ryou, what were you thinking?_

Class hadn't started yet, only Seto and Jou were here, but they hadn't noticed I was in the room, even after the little fit I just threw. I quickly walked down the aisle and looked back at them. _You would think a Master and his Slave would pay more attention to the world around them. Well, I think they should. _The door closed gently behind me.

I stalked down the hallways, not concerned by the other people who moved from my path. _Fuck you, Yugi! You can't change me! People will continue to fear me simply because I am me!_

**Bakura, really, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. -R**

**You're so full of shit, Ryou. You fell down the stairs at our seven story building. You fell three flights. You're not fine. I'm coming to get you. -B**

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

"Yugi, are you sure this will work? I mean, it's Bakura and you know how he is… I'm not sure… maybe we should stop this now." I said as I started to unlock my phones touch screen.

"No! Ryou, you want him to come to you. Remember? You asked me to help you and I'm trying to, but you need to help me too." Yugi plead to me as he held my hand in place over the phone, stopping me.

"Fine," I pouted, only a little though, because I knew that what was coming was going to be good.

"So, are you good, 'cause Yami came home today after three weeks in Egypt, so, umm, yeah…" Yugi looked at the clock, the front door of my apartment, me, then back to the clock.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I giggled a little as he ran for the door after nodding to me. "Bye, Yugi! Thanks for the help!"

The door slammed closed behind him.

"Okay, so, I need to umm, yeah, change!" I ran into my bedroom and looked at the outfit on the bed. "Umm, what the hell was Yugi thinking? I can't wear that!"

There wasn't much to the outfit, if it could be called that. Well, it was really just a thong, there was no outfit to it. _Yugi, I really hope this isn't yours… oh god! That's a really gross image! _

I shuddered and went to get in the shower.

_So, I guess this is the day… the day that I finally get to be with Bakura… I hope he likes me this way… I mean, we've lived together for like, four years. And I love him _The water was cold by the time I finally pulled myself from the my thoughts.

_Fuck, Bakura, I really hope that I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life. I don't want to lose you because of this if you don't feel the same way… I just hope you do._

Bakura POV

I parked in the spot that was allotted to me and Ryou and killed the car.

I looked up at our window when I stepped out of the car, I couldn't tell if there were lights on or not because the curtains were closed.

The sun was just starting to raise and it was chilly. I sighed heavily and watched as my breath fogged in the air.

I shook my head and ran into the building.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

I looked at the thong but before I could even think of putting it on, I heard the door open.

"Ryou! Where the fuck are you?" Bakura was home.

I jumped into my bed and covered up with my sheets. "My room."

The door flew open and in ran a frazzled looking Bakura. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Are you sure, 'cause I can take you to the doctors if that's what you need. I'm going to call the school and tell them that we're both sick and that we staying home. I'm going to watch you for the next 24 hours and if you show any signs of-"

"Bakura, shut up. I'm fine. Call the school and then come back here, okay? I have to talk to you." he looked at me for a minute before nodding and walking into the living room to make the phone call.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands sitting in my lap, trying to calm myself down. _I hope he listens to me… I don't know what I'll do if he leaves… but that doesn't matter right now, 'cause he won't leave me… at least I don't think he will. _

I looked up when the door closed softly, staring at Bakura as he walked across the room to sit on the edge of my bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked when he had settled himself to his liking.

"Oh, umm…" I blushed just thinking about what I wanted to say to him.

There was silence for a few minutes before Bakura got tired of it. "Ryou, what is this about? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, looking down from his eyes, his gaze was too intense.

"Then what?"

"I love you." I said in a small voice, very quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear it." he leaned in closer to me to hear me better.

"I said I like you." It was only a little louder this time, not much, but just enough for Bakura to hear me. I didn't want to hurt our friendship by repeating what I had said the first time so I changed my wording.

He sat back and just looked at me. "I would hope you like me, I mean, you live with me. You can't very well hate me can you?"

"No, Bakura, that's not what-" I cut myself off. "You know what, no, never mind. Just forget I said anything." I shook my head at him and slumped down into my bed, pulling to covers and blankets up and around me as I curled into a ball.

"Ryou-"

"No, it's fine. It was nothing, just forget it." I said from deep in the blankets.

"Okay, Ryou, umm, just yell if you need something." he sounded defeated as he left the room.

The door clicked shut and I jumped for my phone, quickly opening a text.

**I couldn't do it. Nothing happened. But I think he likes me… I think. Thanks for trying, Yugi. -R**

I laid back down and let the tears fall silently.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

_I think he likes me… the way I like him… what the hell, just happened… I think he was trying to tell me but I shut him out without even meaning to. Fuck. _

I dropped onto the couch and just waited for him to need something.

_It's going to be a long day._

I sat for almost two hours, just staring at the wall, waiting for him. But nothing ever happened.

_Okay, I'm done waiting for him. I need to know now._

I got up and walked to his door.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

The door opened and clicked shut, the lights stayed off and the bed shifted as Bakura sat down next to me.

I heard him move around for a moment before the blanket lifted and his warm body touched mine.

"I think I like you, Ryou, in a way that isn't for friends." he said softly as my body stiffened against his. "Ryou, is that what you were trying to tell me?"

I laid there, attempting to make my mind understand what he had just said to me.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

The silence was deafening as I waited for him. _I seem to be waiting for him a lot lately, but that's okay, 'cause I will always wait for him. _

I was starting to think that maybe this was a mistake on my part but then he turned toward me slowly.

"Bakura… I don't like you…" I was too shocked to do anything.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

He didn't move and I knew what he was thinking. It wasn't often that our Bond opened like this.

"Bakura… I love you." I wrapped him in my arms and held him close to me, I shoved the Bond open pushing my feelings through it. His whole body relaxed against mine as the words left my lips and his mind was flooded with lust and love.

"The Bond… you knew?" He had buried his face into my neck a few seconds ago so his hot breath caused me to shudder.

"Yeah, I knew. Jou was explaining his relationship with Seto and I noticed he was getting this dreamy look in his eyes as he was looking over my shoulder. I looked back and sure enough, there was Seto. He was half naked-"

Bakura pulled away from me and sat up. "Why the fuck was he half naked?" he was growling and it was cute.

"Bakura, this happened at that pool party for Jou's birthday from three and a half years ago… you were half naked too." he stopped growling and laid back down next to me. "Anyway, I was looking through pictures from that party a few years ago when I found one of me, you and Honda. You and Honda were talking about something… actually, you guys were fighting but I wasn't stopping you. I was staring at you with that same dreamy look that Jou has with Seto."

Bakura's arms snaked around me and pulled me over him. I laughed as I hide my face in his chest. My voice was muffled when I spoke again. "I asked Jou about it, he took one look at the picture and told me I was your Slave. At first I was… scared. I didn't really understand what that meant but I thought I didn't want it. Slave is a scary word and the definition I knew was down right terrifying but Jou explained the difference."

"Jou shouldn't have told you any of that. It was my job to do that." Bakura growled, which just made me giggle 'cause it made his chest vibrate under my head.

"I know but I was thinking of moving out and I didn't talk to you for almost a month, if you remember that. Jou said I needed to pull my head out of my ass before I killed us both. I felt like shit during that month. You looked it."

"I remember. I wondered what was going on. I tried asking you but you always ran off."

"I know! That's why Jou told me because I couldn't think straight around you because I was terrified of you and what you stood for. But Jou explained everything for me and I stopped being scared of you." I noticed for the first time that he didn't have a shirt on, that my face was pressed to his bare chest. I smiled a little and kissed his nipple lightly.

He started but settled back down after a moment. "Ryou, what are you doing?"

What I was doing was kissing, licking, and biting my way down his chest as he ran his blunt nails down my back. I purred and pulled his nipple into my mouth.

He growled deep in his throat and pushed me off onto my back, climbing on top of me. He looked down at me with a snarl of passion on his face. _I should be a afraid of him right now, but I can't because of this love for him. _I ran my hands up his chest, loving the feel of his muscles as they bunched under my hands.

"Ryou, if we have sex-"

"Make love." There was a moment of silence.

"What?"

"If we make love, it's not just sex with us. We would be making the physical side of our Bond, therefore, it's not sex." I said as I watched his face, hands rubbing his abs and playing teasingly with the button to his pants. "At least, that's what I think…"

"But that's right! You know all this… from Jou…" Bakura started to roll off me but I stopped him.

"No, I know all this because of the Bond. The mental Bond. The second I started talking to you again, that Bond opened and I was flooded with all this information about the different Bonds and what they did and how they would effect me and you. I'm shocked you never felt me running around in your head." I sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips softly. "I learned everything about the Bonds from you, you just didn't know it."

"Ryou, there's another thing, umm, if we do make love, and if you do bite me and 'drink' my blood, even just a little, we will be as good as married in the eyes of the Vampire Laws." Bakura said, rolling off me to lay next to me.

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't mind if you don't." I looked at him sheepishly from the corner of my eye.

He looked at me for moment before pulling me into a kiss. His hand was on the back of my neck, holding me in place while his other drifted down my naked body to my hip. He paused for second and pushed me away, throwing the blankets and covers back from me.

"You've been naked this whole time?" Bakura was staring wide eyed at me.

"Uhh, you just noticed? Bakura, you were straddling me a few minutes ago! How didn't you notice?"

"I don't know…" He trailed off and just stared at me. "So, are you sure, that you want this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have loved you for a long time now and I know you won't leave me." I leaned into him a little, very slowly, waiting to see if he pulled away from me, before I started to place light kisses from his ear down to his collar bone.

_When is he going to stop me? _I kissed his pulse point in his throat, when an idea hit me.

I grinned and then bit down roughly at the base of his neck. He growled deeply and rolled me over onto my back taking the dominate position over me. It was then that I saw the blood begin to drip down his pale chest, a stark contrast, even in the dark of the room.

It was hypnotic to watch the blood drip, my eyes trained on that one thing for what felt like hours but I knew to only be seconds before I sat up and licked it away.

So many flavors assaulted my tongue at once that I couldn't name them all. I felt the Bond tighten on my body, heart and mind as it was reinforced with his blood.

"Ryou, love, are you sure? I feel it, I know you can." his voice was concerned as he looked down at me.

I just grinned, nodding my head, I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down on to me, biting his neck again, but gently this time.

He growled again and attacked my body with his mouth.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

The sounds coming out of him were heaven and hell. They were the sweetest thing in the world but they drove me insane with lust. I know I wouldn't hurt him, but, God, did I want to, just to hear him moan my name.

My hand ran up his side, touching lightly, softly up to his hair, where I fisted it, tightly, harshly pulling it to the point of Ryou gasping and arching his hips into mine.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

He moved down my body, kissing everywhere his could as he traveled downward. My ribs were bitten, my belly button tongue-fucked, my hipbones licked.

I gazed down at his head as he gently licked the base of my cock. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God. Is he really going-_ my thoughts were cut off as his mouth wrapped around the head.

"Fuck! Ah, Bakura!" It was my turn to grip his hair and pull, which seemed to turn him on if the teeth that grazed over my cock and the harder sucking was anyway to tell. He tongued my slit for a while before moving on to the rest of my cock. He ran his tongue over the sensitive underside of my cock, right along the vain there.

His mouth left my head to lick around the base before trailing lower. He growled low in his throat and raised my legs over his shoulders and pushed my hips up.

I started to hyperventilate when his tongue pressed on my entrance. "Bakura, please…"

'It's fine, my Love, this is for the best in the long run.' his voice was in my mind, smooth and calm, reassuring me in my moment of panic.

I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see the gesture. I pulled in some air only to have it forced from my lungs when his tongue pressed into me.

My eyes closed on their own as he rimmed me. "Bakura, I-I want more… please, I need it." my voice shook more then I wanted it to but I needed to get it out so he knew. I was too far gone to remember that the Bond allowed telepathy. _If it feels this good right now, when he's not even in me, what's it going to feel like when he's pounding into me, fucking me hard? Oh, God, I'm going to die… but I'll die happy… that's a good way to go, right?_

All thoughts stopped when I felt something other then his tongue push into me. I almost tensed, but hen his voice broke into my mind. 'No! Ryou, don't. It will just make it worse.'

_How is he so calm right now? I'm just about losing my mind and he's the picture of peace!_

"I'm not calm. If you looked into me, you would see that. I can barely control myself right now, but I'm doing it for you. I don't want to hurt you." Bakura said before running his tongue up my cock.

I moaned and pushed my hips up at his face. He chuckled lightly then took me into his mouth once again.

My world blurred into a pleasured haze as he sucked my cock slowly and strongly, his finger moving just as slowly.

I was pulled from this haze as his finger was pulled from me and his mouth left my cock. I felt him move up my body, his weight as he lay over me.

"Ryou, where is your lube?" the words were fuzzy in my ears, my brain still coming to terms with what it was feeling, or rather, no longer feeling.

'Lube… pillow…' my thoughts were fragmented and just as fuzzy and hazy as the rest of the world.

I kind of felt him move his hand under the pillows to grab the small bottle but I was too focused on how his clothed cock was rubbing on mine and how good it felt.

"Ryou, I'm going to prepare you. Do you understand that?" I nodded my head and watched with glazed eyes as his hand moved back down my body.

The lube was cold as it was pressed into me on his finger. I tensed even though I knew I shouldn't and it almost hurt. He kissed me quickly, pulling my attention to the kiss rather then the finger invading my lower body. Or fingers, as another was pushed in.

I gasped into the kiss, Bakura taking this chance to run his tongue through my mouth. I didn't care that he had just rimmed me or sucked my cock, I wanted this kiss almost as much as I wanted him in me, fucking me hard into the bed below.

He thrust in three fingers and I almost cried out in pain. It burned like a bitch, stretching muscles that didn't want to be stretched.

"I think your ready, what do you think, my Love?" I was panting by this time.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes! Please, Bakura!' I chanted into the link.

He chuckled while he sat up, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off.

I smiled as he lowered himself back onto my body. My legs went around his hips, my arms around his neck, he kissed me softly as he lubed his cock.

'Relax, my Love, don't tense up, don't resist my body, just allow it. Let me in, please.' the plea was soft, filled with lust and love.

Bakura wrapped his hands around my hips and holding me gently, began to push into me.

I bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out in pain, but I knew he felt it. He didn't inch his way in, he just thrust in all the way. He stopped when he was buried to the hilt but it still hurt like a son of a bitch.

'Forgive me, my Love. It's better this way, I swear it.'

I slowly released his shoulder from my teeth and set my head back against the pillows to stare up at him. I knew there were tears in my eyes, right at the corners, just waiting to fall. When they did, Bakura brushed them away with soft kisses.

The pain flowed away and I soon became impatient without movement. "Bakura, move, please…"

He kissed my lips again and pulled out to thrust back in.

Somewhere around the fourth thrust, he hit my prostate causing me to cry out and arch my hips off the bed and into his, deepening the already powerful thrusts. I moved with him, trying to receive as much pleasure from this as possible.

'Bite me… drink from me and you will feel what you are looking for.' his voice was dark, full of temptation. He bared his neck in a way that was the opposite of the dominate position he was in. It was almost submissive of him, to give me his neck.

I glanced at his eyes to see if he really meant it, and he did, I could see it, he wanted it just as much as I did. My mouth latched on and I kissed and suckled on his pulse point for a moment before sinking my teeth into him.

The blood was rich and powerful, it would have knocked me over if I had been standing up. Luckily, I was on my back. I felt my body spasm around his, felt him nail my prostate head on, felt his hand wrap around my cock and his thumb as he ran over me slit.

Then what he was feeling at that moment hit me. My body as it tightened, as the heat within me increased, as the heat in his belly turned to fire that burned through his body like a wildfire.

My body overloaded on sensations, my orgasm ripped through me. My channel gripped his cock, milking it strongly. I exploded in his hand, cum falling onto my stomach and lower chest. My lungs stopped working and burned just has hotly as the rest of my body.

Then Bakura's orgasm hit, I felt him cum deep in me, the heat buried deep within me. All of his sensations just overwhelmed my mind and body.

I saw the world slowly become black, everything fading away.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

I collapsed on top of my little love, spend and exhausted. His breath was still labored but smoothing out quickly. He wasn't even conscious at this point . I smiled as I pulled out and rolled off of him.

He moaned and reached for me, even in his unconscious state. "Ryou, my Love, it's fine. I'm right here, I'm not leaving."

He nodded sleepily and quieted back down.

I laid down on my side and pulled him close to me, spooning him gently. 'Good night, my Love.'

I kissed the back of his neck and curled around his body more before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

It was early, the morning sun spilling into the room through a crack in the curtains. And I was warm. So very warm.

I could feel Bakura behind me, I could feel his hot breath against my neck.

I just laid there for along time, feeling him and thinking about nothing, just enjoying this moment.

I moved a little, trying to get closer to Bakura and that's what triggered the heat in my belly. I moaned low in my throat and froze in my spot.

'Bakura, please, wake up. Please.' Even in the link, my voice shook with slight panic.

He made a small noise and started to move away from me. "Ryou… what's-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence, I pushed what I was feeling through the link into his mind. "What's going on with me, Bakura?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, then he rolled me onto my back and came over me. "You want me."

I stared up at him, confused but understanding at the same time.

"Do you want me?" I nodded and grinned as I thought of how good he felt inside of me. "I heard that."

His smirk was devilish as he lifted himself from my body. "What are you doing?"

"I saw that little fantasy you had three months ago. I know you want it. You were almost asleep on the couch, we were watching some stupid movie at Jou's. The link is easier to form, even without a physical Bond, when one is sleepy. You were having a dirty dream, weren't you?"

I blushed as I remembered it.

"Yes, you were. I watched it with you. I have to say I quite liked it." He pushed the images from that night into my mind.

Me on my hands and knees on my bed with him behind me, thrusting deep and hard. His hands caressing my cock as I moaned and cried out in pleasure.

I blushed deeply and nodded to him. 'Yes, please, Bakura, I want it.'

I watched as he stared down at my body from where he was sitting between my legs. I could see the admiration in his eyes as he looked at me.

He stopped staring at me and started to look around on the bed.

'Ryou, my Love, where is the lube?'

I shook my head at him and reached down my body. His eyes fixated on my hand as I pushed a finger easily into myself. I moaned and allowed my eyes to slide shut as my finger moved in and out.

I heard him growl at me before I felt his finger join mine. 'My Love,' the fingers of his other hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled my finger from inside. 'This is my job, one that I will do.'

I started to nod only to cry out when he slammed three fingers into me. "Bakura! Oh my God…"

He thrust his fingers for a few moments before removing them. "No… Bakura."

"Hush, my Love." he pushed the picture of me on my hands and knees, along with the strong impression that he wanted me to follow it.

I rolled over onto my stomach and slowly pushed my body up, I would have fallen but Bakura caught my hips and held me.

I felt him run his thumb over my entrance, coming back to it to press it in a little. I hissed and pushed back against him, wanting more then just the tip of his thumb.

The heat in my belly built more, becoming hotter with every moment he touched me. 'Bakura, please, the waiting hurts.'

He leaned down over my back and kissed me between the shoulder blades gently before he impaled me with his thick cock, all at once.

Somewhere far away, I heard a scream then all I felt was the powerful thrusts of my lover as he kneeled behind me, holding my hips in an iron grip. He hit my prostate the first time and he just continued to pound that one spot within me.

Sweat began to drip from my body, running down my back, adding to the sensations that Bakura was creating.

His right hand let go of my hip, running up my side, down over my chest. He fingered my nipple, pinching it roughly. I bucked back against his thrust, groaning harshly.

His hand left my nipple, traveling downward toward my cock. My back arched, pushing my cock into his hand as he gripped me tightly.

* * *

><p>Bakura POV<p>

He was tight. _No, tight doesn't even begin to describe what he is. _It was almost painful to be in him this way. This position and then the way he was arching and twisting, moving with me, just makes it harder to hold back.

'Ryou, I'm close.'

He didn't answer me, I didn't think he could at this point.

I bent my body over his, kissing his neck after moving his hair aside.

* * *

><p>Ryou POV<p>

His fangs scraped my neck, not breaking the skin. He ran his hand through my hair before fisting it and pulling my head to the side and bared my throat to him.

He didn't waste time, the moment I submitted to him, his fangs sank deep. The pain hit but faded quickly when he slammed into me again, pulling my body back towards him.

I cried out, my body overloaded with my sensations and his, along with the bite. The heat within my belly imploded.

I covered his hand as he covered my insides when I tightened even more.

I heard him groan into my neck. His fangs left my neck and he kissed my ear before my arms gave up causing me to fall to the bed, Bakura's body following as he was leaning on me.

We stayed like this for a while, his body pressing me into the bed.

That is until I realized that I was having problems catching my breath and the reason was my lover.

"'Kura, baby, I love you but get the fuck off. You're heavy." He laughed but rolled away.

"And I love you too."

It was quiet for a long time, I must have drifted off for a moment because the next thing I know, I was on my back with Bakura on my hips.

"Umm, 'Kura, what are you doing?"

"You lied to me." He said, staring down at me, running his hands up my chest, up my arms to wrap around my wrists, pinning them to the bed above my head.

"What? No, I've never lied to you!"

"Did you fall down three flights of stairs yesterday?" He continued to stare at me and holding me in place.

"Oh, I didn't do that. That was Yugi. He just used my phone." He just nodded and released my hands when my phone rang.

**I'm sorry to hear that… not the last part. That's good. By the way, I'm killing you tomorrow… you interrupted me… you fucker! -Yugi **

I laughed as I read the message before throwing the phone back onto the night stand. "I didn't mean to lie to you but I needed to tell you. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, my Love." he pulled me over his body, holding me close. "Just don't do that again. If you ever need to tell me anything, just say it to me."

I nodded and slowly drifted to sleep on my lover's chest.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

Bakura POV

"Yugi! No, don't hit me! I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't! Bakura! Save me from Yugi! Yami, control him!" I watched my Love running from the short man.

"I don't think so! If either one of you two move, so help me I will kill you all!" Yugi jumped onto Ryou's back, knocking him to the ground and started pulling his head back by his hair.

"Umm, Yug', what ya doin'?" Jou asked as he walked up to the small group of friends.

Seto followed his Slave at a slower pace, walking to stand by the other two Masters.

"Yami, why is your Slave trying to kill Ryou?" Seto asked and I could see he was trying to not laugh at the sight before us.

"Well, Seto, Ryou text Yugi last night and it kind of interrupted us having sex. So, Yugi is killing Ryou for it." Yami explained before moving forward to remove his lover from Ryou.

"Yami! Dammit! You fucker, I told you to leave me alone!" Yugi cried out and tried to break his grasp.

"That's not what you said last night."

I smirked and watched as the fight left Yugi as he fell limp in Yami's arms.

I walked over and picked up Ryou from the ground, holding him close to my chest.

"Thanks babe." Ryou said as he nuzzled into my neck.

"You're welcome, my Love."


	4. Seto and Jou

A/N: Okay this is the first chapter of "My Pain" the mega story! Yay! This has been in my mind for about three months now and this is the end of this story. My girlfriend is telling me to talk to her, so this the end of my A/N also.

Enjoy, R&R.

The pleasure was intense. Like nothing that I had every felt before, throwing my world off it's axis and plunging me into darkness. My vision was hazy around the edges and my lungs labored for oxygen. It was moments like these that made me grateful for how tough my body is. It didn't have to matter if I passed out, it would do what it had to, to heal me before I woke up. Plus, I was with him, it didn't matter, he knew what to do.

I felt him press into me, causing more pain, the pleasure increasing.

"Are you okay? Do I need to stop?"

There was no way for me to him no, so I just pushed my body towards his. His hands still held me tightly as he began to thrust into me roughly.

My mind was flooded with pleasure and the world started to turn black, less haziness. I knew that my limit was coming close and that I should be telling him to stop. I knew that, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't have to strength to reach up and touch his shoulder. I knew I should, the world was fading too quickly, my hearing was failing, my vision.

"Is my Puppy done with his rough play?" his cool breath fell over my ear and neck as his deep voice vibrated within my head.

I nodded as much as I could and the hand on my throat let up. Oxygen raced into my burning lungs and the world blacked out for a moments and then came back into focus as Seto thrust harder.

"Seto, fuck yes! Right there!" my voice was husky and deep from the lack of oxygen as he hit my prostate. He hammered into me as he kissed my neck I knew that his hand would show on my neck for days as it always did. His bites would be on me for weeks, all the way down my chest and stomach.

He bit down on my neck and I thrust hard back at him. My back arched into the bed and my body pulled Seto in deeper. He groaned and ran his hands down my sides, soothing my heated skin with his cool hands.

My mouth found his shoulder and my teeth bit deep. We had tasted each other before but this was different for some reason. His blood was more intense, more powerful. It hit like a truck, knocking my pleasure into outer space when what he was feeling joined my already overloaded brain. I gasped, his blood stopped flowing from the bite but there was a small amount on his shoulder. I was floating on a cloud of pleasure. I licked the blood up and jumped when he scraped his nails down my chest. He grabbed my cock and pumped me strongly, in time to his thrusts. He hit my prostate every time and held me tightly in his hand as he slid his thumb over my slit. The feeling was unreal. I didn't want it to ever stop, just to go on forever and ever.

Seto ran his hand down my leg and pulled it up and around his waist. I felt him slid in deeper, hitting me harder. My back arched again and my vision became hazy again. I was forgetting to breath but I didn't care. His hand traveled back up my body to my throat, wrapping his hand around me. He was gentle, he wasn't doing with for my fetish, he was doing this to show me who my Master was. I didn't need to be reminded but he liked doing it.

He leaned his head down until his mouth touched my ear, his cool breath causing me to shiver. "I want you to come now, do you understand?"

I couldn't nod as his hand tightened and my body convulsed. White ribbons sprayed from my, covering both of our chests. I felt him grow thicker and pulse in me as my body tightened almost to the point of pain. He exploded into me and then fell on top of me, panting softly in my ear. He unwrapped his hand from around my cock and started to pull out of me. I was still blissed out from my orgasm, his thick cock sliding from within me, rubbing nerve endings, caused me to tighten more. I moaned softly and he groaned into my ear.

"Oh, Puppy, god, you were so tight. How do you do it? How can I pound you for hours yet you're still tight as hell the next day?" Seto laid down next to me on his side facing me. I ignored his questions, knowing he didn't wasn't the answer to them, and buried my head into his chest to sleep.

~The next morning~

I awoke to the feeling of Seto rubbing his cock against my entrance. "Mm, morning, Love." my voice was sleepy, even I could hear that.

"Good morning, Puppy." he lined up and thrust just the head of his cock into me. "We have to talk, Jou. Something happened last night."

I tried to push back at him, wanting more but he pulled out and stood from the bed. I whimpered quietly. "That wasn't fair, Seto!"

"I know." he pulled the covers from me and picked me up from the bed. "Let's shower. You're messy."

After we had showered and the maids removed the dirty sheets and replaced them with clean ones, we sat on the bed and waited for the maids with our breakfast to come.

"You bite me." he started as soon as the maids left.

"Yeah, but I always do."

"Yes, I know, but this time it was different. Do you know why?"

"Well, no, hence why we're talking."

"Right, stupid question. Anyway, what was yesterday?"

"My birthday… where are you going with this?"

"We mated last night. That's why it was different. I assume that you noticed my pleasure joined your's."

"Yeah, I did. It was amazing." I said and blushed lightly.

He laughed and kissed my lips softly. "Do you know what that means?"

"That in the laws of Vampires that we're married. Right?"

"Yes, we are married. By the Vampire laws, I am your Master."

"I'm fine with that." I wrapped my arms around him. "It's not like it wasn't going to happen."

"I know but I didn't think it would happen this soon. I thought that we would have more time to talk about it."

"Seto, I don't care. I really don't. I'm submissive to you anyway, what's the difference if we're married or not. I like having you as my Master." I explained as a pulled myself into his lap and curled up on him. I kissed him on the lips sweetly. "I love you, Seto."

"I love you too, Puppy." he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "You do know we have to tell Honda, right?"

"Fuck! Shut up, Seto! I was really happy in our little world and then you had to go and -" he kissed me.

"That can wait until tomorrow. For now, let's just spend the day in here." I nodded my head and leaned my head down to flick his nipple with my tongue.

"Jou! Seto! Get up! You guys promised to take me to the zoo today!" Mokuba yelled through the bedroom door.

"Dammit, I forgot about that." I said as I removed myself from Seto's lap. "Come on, we promised. We can't go back on it."

"I know, I know." I watched as he walked to the door and pulled it open, naked. "Yes, Mokuba, I know we promised. Now, go get ready and we'll be down in ten minutes to leave."

"Okay!" came the happy reply.

He closed the door and turned to face me. "Have you no shame, Seto? You just answered your bedroom door, naked. Really?"

"Yes, I know. But, as you said, this is my room. Well, our room. I may answer the door however I like." Seto said as he pulled me close for a kiss and then released me to walk into the closet to get our clothes. He didn't let me pick my own, something about me having no fashion sense.

"I want to wear jeans today!" I called as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

I love this man. I know I do. I love that he has given me a reason to live. I love that he has accepted that I like to be a little rough sometimes and that sometimes, gentle loving just isn't enough for me. I guess it was luck that we both feel the same way and that we found each other. I just really hope he loves that he can give me pain while still giving me tons of pleasure.

* * *

><p>(Part two)<p>

Jou POV

I let the door close gently, looking over what was in the fridge before it sealed. _Why isn't there any food in this house when he's not home? _I sat down on the floor, leaning back against the cold stainless steel door. _Wait… I do the shopping… Why the fuck don't I have food?_

My phone buzzed dully in my pocket. I dropped my head back against the door. Shoving my hand into the pocket, I dragged the phone out. I held it in front of my face, quickly reading over the caller ID.

"Hey, 'Kura." I smirked, knowing the response I would get.

"Fuck you, Slave. You know I hate that name." Ryou yelled in the background about not saying the F-word, not that I think Bakura will ever listen to that. _Well, he might if Ryou stops having sex with him._

"What did you need, Bakura? You don't do social calls."

"Smart Slave. Where's your Mast this week?" My smirk fell at his question.

"He's on a business trip." Even I could hear that my voice was sad.

"You're alone?" I could hear Ryou talking before it sounded like a fight over who had the phone. There was a groan and a dull thud on the other line.

"Jou! Are you okay? Do you need someone to stay with or do you want someone to say with you? I can come over if you want. Bakura won't mind, will you, Love?"

I heard a growl then the line went dead.

_I'm going to assume that's a no. Poor Ryou, he's not going anywhere tomorrow, he won't be able to walk._ I giggled to myself before shoving myself up off the floor.

* * *

><p>Seto POV<p>

"Yami, are you sure you can handle this?" I asked as the car came to a stop in front of the airport.

"Of course." He looked to his left side where Yugi was sitting still half asleep. "As long as he's by my side, I can do anything."

"Yami, I may be friends with you now, but that's only because of our Slaves made it so. I don't care if Yugi's with you but you had better not fuck this up."

"Seto, would I ever do anything to hurt your business?"

"No, I know that, but this is important. The only reason I'm not going is because of what tomorrow is."

Yugi stirred slightly, raising his head from the headrest and looking over at me. "It's nice of you to take him out tonight. It was hard to not tell him. And to explain to him that Yami and I were leaving, he really things that you're not going to be home tonight."

"I can believe that it was, everyone goes to him for everything. It's not often he doesn't have a hand in at least one of the relationship. However, I must thank you for keeping this one thing away from him." I looked out the window, wishing I was home in bed with my lover instead of here in this damn car with Yami and his Slave.

"Right, well, we all have better things to being doing then sitting in this damn car. The trip will be three days, the meeting on the second day. The first and third are your's to do with as you please. Don't be late to the meeting, please."

"Yes, we understand, Seto. We'll see you on Tuesday." Yugi said, pushing the door open before the driver could. "Bye, Seto. Have fun tonight. Tell Jou that I'm sorry that I had to lie to him."

I nodded and watched them walk away into the glass building.

"Where to now, Mister Kaiba?" The driver's voice spoke calmly over the speaker in the back of the car.

"Home." I didn't look away from the window as the car pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p>Jou POV<p>

I'd given up the search for food after almost three hours of looking and just ordered take-out from the Chinese place just down the street from my old high school.

I was just closing my bedroom door when I heard the front door to the house open and close before the lock snicked into place. _Must be Moki coming home from some friend's house. _I didn't pay it much mind, he was old enough to be on his own for a few hours. Besides, the house is full of people, mainly maids but the butler is a good guy. _I wonder when the last time Sebastian had a day off was. The guy never stops working. I'll have to talk to Seto about that when he comes home on Tuesday... Seto, my lover, my life, my Master. _

I laid down on the bed and curled up into a ball on my side, fully clothed and on the covers. I buried my face in his pillow and breathed deeply, drawing his scent into my lungs. I felt myself harden in my pants as his scent hit me.

I rolled onto my back and sat up. _Just smelling him makes me burn for him... Oh God, I'm so horny... And he's not here to care for me... So, I guess that means I have to... _I look around the room, though no one but Seto or I come here. I slowly reached for the hem of my shirt, grasping in both hands before pulling it over my head in a slightly jerky motion. I throw it to the floor beside the bed and then undo the button and zipper of my jeans, pushing them down along with my boxers. They followed the shirt to the floor.

I lay back on the bed and try to get as comfortable as I could without my lover there in bed with me. I hadn't turned on the main light in the room so I clicked the bedside light on next to me. _Might as well see what I'm doing to myself._I look around again, knowing it's pointless before wrapping my hand around my hard cock.

* * *

><p>Seto POV<p>

I locked the door behind me after I walked in, looking up when I heard one of the bedroom doors close upstairs. _Moki's gone with friends... so that leaves Jou... _

"Master Kaiba?" The butler sounded confused and looked it when I turned to him, running my eyes over the black hair, red eyes and almost too clean suit.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I'd be home tonight."

"Sir, I serve you, not the other way around. You needn't tell me anything if that's your wish, which I hope it isn't. It's very hard to serve a master who doesn't tell a butler anything." Sebastian said with a slight bow.

"True, very true." I start to walk away from him toward the stairs but stop after a few steps. "Sebastian, take tonight off. You work too much."

"Yes, sir." I continue walking away, not looking back at the butler as I focused on making it upstairs to my room, and, hopefully, a very happy Slave.

_I hope he isn't mad at me for this... I don't think I want to spend tonight being yelled at for lying. Now, making him scream my name in orgasm is a whole different case. _I can feel the smirk on my face as I reached the door to my room. I started to place my hand on the knob when I heard a sound from inside. I stopped and just listened for a moment.

_There it is again! _

I quickly, and quietly, push the door open and then freeze at the sight before me.

Jou is in the middle of our bed, back arched away from it, his hand wrapped around his hard cock and his mouth open to try to draw breath as he sobbed through his orgasm that was coating his bare stomach, chest and hand. I watched the afterglow fade and a crestfallen look fill his face.

'Jou, my Puppy, why the sadness?'

He didn't open his eyes, just breathed deeply and held it in his lungs for a moment. 'Because you're not here.' A tear slipped free, running down his cheek.

'Really? Because I just saw one of the most amazing sights right now when I walked into my room.'

His eyes snapped open and he sat up on the bed. "Seto!" There was a blur of blonde then my arms were filled with my very naked Slave.

"Hello, love."

"Seto! You said you weren't going to be here! That you had some business trip bullshit… I'm confused, Seto." He looked up at me, big blue eyes tear filled.

'I know, I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?' He nodded at me, still looking really disoriented from his climax and the shock of me being home. I grinned down at him, watching as the glazed look left his eyes as his body continued to come down.

'You know, I should leave you alone tonight for lying to me,' he pulled away from me, stepping back to put some space between his body and mine. My eyes were drawn to his cock. 'Up here lover boy,' he was laughing at me as he continued. 'I should, but I won't. I'd miss you too much and you owe me for that little lie.'

"Of course, my Puppy. I owe you. And you will own me for the night." I said lightly as I grabbed his right arm and dragged him toward me. "But first…"

I lowered my head and caught his mouth as he opened it to ask me something.

'That's not fair you know.' He didn't sound too upset by it as his tongue battled mine for a dominance that would always be mine.

* * *

><p>"So, Seto, where are we going tonight? You said something about going somewhere right before you drove me into the bed." He smirked at me, shifting in his chair, most likely feeling the ache that rests deep inside him.<p>

"You'll know soon enough, my Puppy." I smiled at the look on his face. "We'll leave in two hours."

He nodded, jumping up from the chair and running, as much as he could without hurting himself too much, to our room to shower and change into something different.

'I love you, Seto!'

"I love you too baby" I yelled after him.


End file.
